1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a progressive stamping die for a punch press and, more specifically, it relates to the use of a plurality of networked microcontroller boards which through appropriate sensors providing information thereto regarding press and die conditions and control signals being emitted therefrom, effects monitoring and control of the stamping and in-die fabricating processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means of monitoring events in a die in a progressive punch press have been known. The use of a central processing unit for such purposes has been known.
The automated manufacture of stacks of stators or rotors out of metal strip stock in a progressive die fashion employing a punch press has long been known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,377,115 and 5,622,069, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In such prior art systems, it has been known to advance the strip stock between a punch and cooperating die with the formation of the individual stators or rotors being effected sequentially with ultimate separation of the individual rotor or stator elements from the parent stock. Individual rotor or stator lamina have been rotated and interlocked in order to provide an effective stack of uniform thickness.
In connection with such prior art systems, it has been known to monitor such features as lamina thickness and press position to control features such as counter-bore, rotation, skew and part height. The prior art practices generally involved the use of a remotely positioned central processing unit which employed a large number of individual cables which had to be connected separately to the various sensors and elements, such as rotation effecting motors. One of the problems with such an approach is the requirement that those working with and on the equipment have a significant degree of skill relating to the in-die fabrication process and maintaining the control equipment.
It has also been known to provide visual displays associated with the monitored function so that an operator could view a panel and get an indication of the nature of a problem if one occurred. Among the messages which might be delivered to an operator would be an indication of a problem with press position, misfeed, double thickness or bottom dead center.
It has also been known to facilitate the use of additional sensors by using intermediate connector boxes.
In spite of the foregoing known systems, there remains a very real and substantial need for improved die monitoring and controlling apparatus for use in progressive punch and die fabricating systems including, but not limited to, the use of such systems in the creation of stators and rotors from metal strip stock.